The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Dianella prunina×caerulea, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘DP401’. Its market class is that of an ornamental plant or grass-like plant. ‘DP401’ is intended for use in landscaping and container gardening.
Parentage: In February 2009, seed that resulted from an open pollination of a Dianella caerulea ‘DBB03’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,998) and Dianella prunina ‘DP303’ (not patented) was collected from Dianella prunina ‘DP303’ plants and subsequently sown at a plant breeding facility in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. Once rooted, the resulting progeny were planted in nursery pots, moved outdoors, and allowed to mature using standard nursery practices. Said progeny were regularly evaluated for improved performance and aesthetic characteristics. In August 2010, a selection resembling the male parent, ‘DBB03’, was made that exhibited broader foliage, a higher degree of foliage glaucosity, and higher shoot density when compared to either parent. The selection was given the name ‘DP401’.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘DP401’ was first asexually propagated by dividing the root-bearing, rhizomatous propagules of the plant (i.e. “division cloning”) in 2010 in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia and has since been asexually propagated through ten subsequent generations. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘DP401’ variety are stable from generation to generation; clones of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.